


A Raven's Calling

by Writers_Glitch



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: ❝—become a problem, she's got to go. She literally only brings the killer to us in a scared frenzy, and it's got us killed on multiple occasions!❞❝You were the same way when you first arrived—who are you to judge? ❞❝At least I adapted in the first day! This isn't going to work out!❞





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So, since I've taken a bit of time away from major social media, I decided to try to write again! This story is about three parts consisting of:
> 
> ➵ Teaser Chapter  
> ➵ The Path to Isolation  
> ➵ Mirror Mirror  
> ➵ Mirror Mirror Part II
> 
> All Chapter are inspired by songs (kudos if you can guess which one without looking it up or recognize them💕)  
> 100 Hits = Next Chapter!  
> Please enjoy!

_Teaser Chapter_

_**It seems that you've chosen the right path, little black sheep** _

Her voice is soft and motherly, her claws outstretched into darkness as her body wraps around your own.

_**You've chosen a path of redemption, a path of truth bathing in liters of blood and tears** _

Her fingers glide over exposed skin, feather light and comforting; like hot chocolate in a winter's storm. Each of her fingers are wrapped in threads, most black and an orangey yellow. Threads wrap each place she touches, your body jerking at each tight pull—you felt no pain, no tightness, as if you has just completely died from the inside. But you felt new—You felt _alive_.

_**You will become a wolf in sheep's clothing. You will become my perfect pawn** _

A gasp leaves your lips as threads tug and pull, forming into soft clothing and heavy boots. The heavy beat of crow and Raven wings swarm to your shoulders as The Entity steps back into the shadows. Three of the many cover your face while more cover your arms, revealing a new weapon in your grasp and a mask upon your face.

_**Go, my little nightmare—show them what The Raven can do** _


	2. The Path of Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The depths of despair are endless to a dying soul, tears of fear and agony running down beaten and bruised cheeks. After being taken by The Entity to escape the clutches of civilization, it seems that paradise has a catch to it, as all things have.
> 
> When humans become the bottom of the food chain once again, it seems that one wrong turn could lead you down the path of isolation once more, with only a shattered mirror and a broken mind as comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Breaks (the black line) in sections of the story indicate a change of POV from third to first or vice versa. 
> 
> Welcome to the First Chapter of A Raven's Calling! This story is being run off of exposure and feedback, so chapter updates will be off of specific needs. Thank you so much for reading my story! 
> 
> The Next Chapter will be started when we get 250 hits 💕! Please enjoy!

Humans are horrible creatures, corrupted and ruined by greed and envy. Even though humans don't have to look the same, they are still full of a mixing pot of emotions, a source of food for an ancient being like no other. Unlike the God from Christianity and Gods or Goddesses from Mythology, this particular ancient evil fed off of strong emotions without many knowing of its presence. It did not need to praised on a constant basis to survive, it only needed to be praised in one dimension, despite the many dimensions it could easily pass through with ease.

It picks and chooses it's victims and worshipers based on their emotional output, their dedication and their willpower to properly fuel its perfect world of infinite power. It had every single recorded year at its disposal, a flick of its wrist and it spawned wherever it wished with enough power to withstand for a couple of days before being forced out of it. This ancient being was known as The Entity, an ancient shape shifting goddess. No one knew of her existence except for the underlings she had taken to either sacrifice for her or to be a food source. She spent her free time either watching her Trials or searching for new pawns to play with. So, for the next couple of days, she searched far and wide for a candidate, and it seemed she found one.

This particular world pulled the ancient being in, due to a high negativity coming from a single being somewhere in the town she had set herself down in. An orphanage stood tall on the corner of a Evergarden Rd and Riding Hood St, the small field attached to the building overrun with small children and some teenagers. A clatter came from inside the main building as the heavy emotions made The Entity's mouth water as she hurried inside, her body phasing through the walls as if she was a ghost. "...been LYING to me this entire time? You told me my mother gave me this necklace! The only reason I know this mirror was hers is because there was a secret note inside of it. That still doesn't excuse the fact that you just decide to tell me the truth!" A young female, seeming to be in her blooming adult years, hissed angrily as tears drew lines on an angry face.

The two much older women stood silently as the younger woman spat poison words, watching the entire scene unfold. After the young woman was finished, she stormed out the back door and slammed it shut to go outside, The Entity following to see where she was going. She followed her all the way to a very large oak tree in the corner of the field, the once tough woman sulking in the darkest corner she could find. Taking her fingertips to cup the girl's cheeks, a shiver ran down her spine as she peered through her memories.

This girl was an orphan, her mother and father teenagers who couldn't bare the responsibility for their stupid actions for not wearing the proper protection. They were quick to drop her off at the orphanage the moment they got the chance, leaving only a blanket and a special little mirror. Growing up was difficult for an orphan, knowing that she had no parents and the only adults were strangers that she had to deal with. Childhood was slow without friends, a lot of them had abandoned her for more eager and enthusiastic people. She watched the ladies from before give her a necklace to try to get her to talk more, and it worked for a little while before she grew distant once more. It was this day she found out the truth from another girl in her bunk room, for she was about to live out on her own and showed her the same exact necklace. Which had evidently led The Entity here, to feast upon her rage and sorrow.

Watching the girl slump under her fingertips, The Entity took it upon herself to call upon her claws to capture the young girl. A wonderful addition to her chessboard.

* * *

Darkness—it was something you were all too familiar with. Pitch black, empty, dark. Had you fallen asleep? Voices came from the darkness, soft at first but progressively getting louder and easier to comprehend. There were at least four people, four different voices overlapping each other as they ran off at the mouth. Prying your eyes open, you were greeted with many faces unknown to you.

"What the hell is going on?" You grumble, rubbing your tired eyes as you rise from the ground. They group seemed to back up a little to give you room as they chat amongst themselves. Looking around, you notice that you're not at the orphanage anymore—no, you're in the middle of a pitch black foggy forest! Fear racked your frame as you finally put two and two together—you had been taken!

Before a panic attack threatened to let loose, a very nice looking woman from the group kneeled down to your spot on the floor and held your hands. "Hi, My name is Claudette. I know you must be very confused,, but it's my job to help you," Her voice is calm and doesn't waver as she speaks, your body once tensed now relaxed. "This is The Entity's realm, a place where people like us, the survivors, must play a deadly game of cat and mouse against murderers. There is no where for us to go but here, the campfire. Each day, we are placed into trials and must complete five generators to escape. Death is only temporary and prolongs our torment."

While she explained each step you must take to ensure your survival along with the survival of the teammates you didn't get to choose, your mind wandered back to where you last were awake. You had been crying for a little while after yelling at your caretakers for lying about a necklace you thought was your mother's and curled up near a tree to cry. It still didn't make sense how you woke up here, but Lady Luck didn't seem to like you at all this week, or whatever it was today. Remembering your cherished mirror, you rustled in your pockets for the beloved item as you sighed in relief, holding it to your chest.

You must've tuned Claudette out as you did so, a fog creeping up your leg as you yelped in surprise. The last thing you heard before being swallowed up was—

_**Welcome to my world, Little Sheep** _


	3. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Trial—a life or death carousel for four survivors and a killer who's job is to murder each and every one of them to please their goddess. It's a test of will, a test of trust, a test of friendship. 
> 
> But as some things go, people may end up backstabbing you, even if you try your best to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be started and posted around 450 Hits! 
> 
> Thank all of you so much for the support 💕💕

All was dark once more—the black abyss of nothing but a familiar friend. It was like this for several moments before your feet finally meet with soft, decaying grass. The black of the fog rolled off your form as you materialized, instinctively looking around for other survivors as you realize where you were—a farm, long forgotten it seemed. Only guided by the kind words of a sweet botanist, you looked around for the generators she talked so much about. Creeping around in the large, withering corn stalks, you found the large mechanical contraption sitting in an odd clearing in the middle of the large farmland. You had forgotten to mention to Claudette that you had no prior knowledge of engineering, and you didn't trust yourself to handle such machinery. 

Turning away, you made a mental note of what they looked like as you carried onwards, not feeling the pair of eyes burying themselves into your back. 

As you pressed forwards, a generator powered on with a loud 'ping!' and the small lights on the top of the generator stay alight instead of flicker. Running over, you find yourself in the presence of an Asian woman dressed in neon blue and black, along with a pale woman with braided twin tails. Before you could speak, a toll of a bell caught your attention as you turned to look behind you for the source of it's sound. Standing between a clump of corn stalks stood an odd man-like creature with the skin similar to bark along with a bell, carrying a skull and spine in the other to ring said bell. Fear made you stiffen as the other two fled immediately, your feet refusing to cooperate as the killer inched closer to you. 

Shaky breaths escaped your lips as he stood in front of you, your body quivering in fear as he looked you over. You were new, and maybe he understood that as he walked off, leaving you still stunned as his bell wailed and he disappeared once more. Finally, your body began to move again as you nearly passed out then and there—why was all this so much scarier than what movies depicted? Why didn't he kill you? Why was this happening? Stumbling away, you heard the bell toll and a loud cry of fear as you felt guilty—how were you supposed to know he was trailing behind you? 

Shaking your head, you were relieved that Claudette had come into this place with you when you saw her unmistakable hair poking from a heavily pumping generator. She was happy enough to teach you while Meg (the woman with the twin tails) ran around with the killer. You were genuinely surprised how easy it was compared to what people did in the real world to fix things. A 'ping!' in the distance, along with the one in front of you made you smile, but a scream made every hair stand on end. 

As you look over in the direction of the scream, a red outline of what seems like a body, hangs helplessly in thin air—as you inch closer, Meg is hung on a meat hook that struck right underneath her shoulder and you winced. Pulling her off, Claudette taught you how to heal others and Meg was quick to get back on her feet and looked as if she was never hurt. 

All of this confused you, but it seemed that it would have to do for now. 

The rest of the supposed Trial progressed slowly but surely, The Killer—whom was nicknamed The Wraith—seemingly only went after everyone else and refused to hurt you. Sometimes, it seemed that he would just follow you like a lost puppy, immediately uncloak when you found someone, and chase after them. You felt kind of bad, but how the hell were you supposed to stop a man who refused to lay a hand on you? As the last generator finished, you realized that Meg and Feng Min (the other person) had already been sacrificed and brought back to camp, which left yourself and Claudette. 

The toll of a bell chimed as you ran to the gates with Claudette, whom was injured from earlier and never got a chance to fully heal, as you pushed her forward out of the gates and took a hit. Painfully, you fell to the cold floor as blood pooled from your wound, the man looking down at you with pity. He picked your limp body up as you winced, not used to this pain as you immediately gave up. The last thing you remember before falling asleep is a sweet humming and a blanket of coolness. 

**· · ────── ·𖥸· ────── · ·**

Cold. 

It was really, _really_ cold. 

Sitting up suddenly, you immediately regret it as a headache racks your frame for a moment, a groan slipping past your lips as you observe your surroundings. It's dark, but not pitch black (more of a navy blue type of scenery). In the distance, a flicker of warm orange spews from the forest floor—must be the campfire! Slowly, you walk along the soft ground, careful not to make too much noise to alarm the people around the campfire. A feeling of dread washed over you, a little voice telling you to keep your distance and just listen instead of barging in. Sticking to the darkness, your fingers held onto the thick bark as you listened and peered in on your supposed _teammates_. 

"—become a problem, she's got to go. She literally only brings the killer to us in a scared frenzy, and it's got us killed on multiple occasions!" Came one voice, your eyes training to meet the woman you've come to know as Feng Min. She seemed really upset, her face red with anger and her fists balled in her lap as she bares her teeth in anger. "You were the same way when you first arrived—who are you to judge?" A softer voice this time, Claudette you realize, chimes in. You have no idea what they're talking about, but it seems to be aimed at one of the females in the group (which there are a handful, including yourself). "At least I adapted in the first day! This isn't going to work out!" Meg spoke this time, and you finally realized who they were talking about.

They were talking about _you_. 

They didn't want you to be there, for they thought you were dead weight. They thought you purposely brought the killer to them. Tears pooled in your eyes as they continued to down talk you without noticing your presence, the only one defending you being your first ever friend—Claudette. Stepping back, your feet stumbled on a twig as it cracked with a loud _snap!_ as eyes immediately turned to your direction, you immediately spinning on your heel hard and sprinting into the thicket of the woods, ignoring the pleas from Claudette as your hope and trust shattered into a million little pieces. 

It took a while before your knees gave out and you collapsed to the forest floor, salty tears escaping your eyes as little whimpers and sobs echoed off the decaying trees. 

_**It seems my favorite sheep had been kicked to the curb—But I'll give you an option** _

A voice called from everywhere and nowhere, a woman's voice, whom you heard say something before the beginning of your trial. A form appeared before you, a woman who was aged but still looked young, feet are and dressed in what seemed to be fine black silk. 

_**Become my little sheep, and I'll make sure you're treated so much better than they could have** _

Wiping your tears, you sniffle to look up at her. Promise to treat you better? Your mind try to process her deal—would that mean you would never be talked down by the others again for things you didn't do? 

You nodded—anyone else would do the same thing if they were given a chance. 

_**It seems that you've chosen the right path, little black sheep** _

Her voice is soft and motherly, her claws outstretched into darkness as her body wraps around your own.

_**You've chosen a path of redemption, a path of truth bathing in liters of blood and tears** _

Her fingers glide over exposed skin, feather light and comforting; like hot chocolate in a winter's storm. Each of her fingers are wrapped in threads, most black and an orangey yellow. Threads wrap each place she touches, your body jerking at each tight pull—you felt no pain, no tightness, as if you had just completely died from the inside. But you felt new—You felt alive.

_**You will become a wolf in sheep's clothing. You will become my perfect pawn** _

A gasp leaves your lips as threads tug and pull, forming into soft clothing and heavy boots. The heavy beat of crow and Raven wings swarm to your shoulders as The Entity steps back into the shadows. Three of the many cover your face while more cover your arms, revealing a new weapon in your grasp and a mask upon your face.

_**Go, my little nightmare—show them what The Raven can do** _


	4. Mirror Mirror II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood. Gore. Violence. 
> 
> A perfect mixture of pain and sorrow perfect for a feast for The Entity. This was an everyday occurrence, feeding and watching and listening and waiting, ominously in the shadows as minions underneath it's claws continued to do her dirty work. 
> 
> Now, with a new Queen on the board, Checkmate was not so far away.

Batting your eyelashes, your eyes adjust to the suddenly new scenery. A new realm, specifically one you were all too familiar with—Siren's Hollow. 

It was a supposedly haunted part of the woods that surrounded the back end of your home in your universe, a lovely spot you tended to linger when you were bored or just wanted to be alone with no one else but nature and all it holds. As you look around, your favorite tree sits not far from your current location, walking over and placing your fingers upon its bark. Your initials are still beautifully carved into it, a smile blessing your face. Home is where happiness is, and this was your home now—maybe you can could be happy once everything settled down. 

_**My gift was more than sufficient, My little Raven?** _

The Entity; her voice had been implemented into your mind, those whispered you heard before now loud and clear, almost like the voice was next to you but all around at once. You nod, a gut feeling that she was watching, it proved right when a crow perches on your shoulder.

_**I provided you with a weapon, new attire and some friends to help you along with these Trails. Prove to me that you are truly grateful—Kill. Them. All.** _

Her voice is menacingly beautiful, the punctuation extremely hard hitting as you grin. "I will not disappoint," You promise under your breath as another crow perches on your other shoulder. This was your turf, your territory, and even before this life, you hated trespassers. Seeing the flickering lights of distant and close generators made you press forward—knowing how your supposed "teammates" played would be an advantage, along with knowing the terrain. 

A crow, not too far away, seems to be disturbed as it flutters away, your head snapping that direction and begin to walk that way. A familiar neon blue catches your vision, the grin you once had fell into a scowl. She had been so cruel to you, the hate you saw back at the campfire was so true and real that it made you seethe in rage. With your mask beautifully crafted to fit your face, you pull it down and grasp your weapon tightly as you step forward, Feng's head turning as you swing your weapon. She howls in pain, the sharp swing carving a beautiful crescent into her back. 

Tapping one of your crow friends, a whisper told you what power you were given. "Locate the nearest survivor," You speak, the beady eyed creature fluttering away as you pursue Feng. Her eyes are wide in fear, a hand to her side as she rushed to a pallet. From your experience, Feng would either lead you to another survivor or stick to pallets (you were hoping for the latter) as you followed close behind her. Your eyes wander to where Feng seems to be heading—A T and L wall (made of thick brush, thanks to The Entity), one you know too well thanks to how long she lead Wraith around. Yes, you had observed her and everyone else when you had no idea how to work those damn generators, it was a habit you thanked yourself to have. 

Holding her hip, she pressed herself forward onto a vault and she gained unnatural speed—Lithe, you recall the name of whatever she used. Though, surprisingly, she didn't use it to escape, she used it to prolong the chase. Already getting cocky, Feng? Trying one of the moves you recalled Wraith doing to end the chase (using the red stain to your advantage), you managed to catch her in your grasp, swinging the scythe to meet her chest as she crumpled to the ground like a dead leaf. Picking her up with a single arm, you hear a familiar caw of one of your feathery friends as Feng howls in pain at the hook in her shoulder. 

_**Your prey is a bit far away, let me help with that** _

Darkness swallows you as your body shifts quickly and painlessly, shifting into that of a Raven's. It was an odd change, but it was one you could quite get used to. Flying wasn't as hard as you made it out to be, finding flight rather easy as you watch a crow flurry away and return to your side. 

Your current prey—Meg.

**_Your can stay in this form for a limited amount of time, little Raven. I've as long thrown in a bit of a surprise for this particular trial. I think you have an idea what it is_ **

Of course you knew what it was, judging by the bittersweet tone in her voice. This made things a lot more interesting, didn't it? Getting near, her generator and another in the distance popped in unison as you transformed back into your normal form and lunged to hit her. Missing by a mere inch, she backpedaled and turned quite quick, sprinting away to the nearest pallet. A growl escaped your lips, rage overtaking your once frail heart to one of stone. She had killed you internally, killed your trust and killed your pride, backstabbed you without remorse. 

As you swung through through pallet, the wood slammed against your head as you growled, a fanged frown on your lips as you harshly kicked at the wood apart, somehow faster than before—a new perk? Nevermind that, you send another one of your feathery friends to locate another survivor (since Feng had been saved as soon as you found Meg) and one to stay on Meg to make sure you didn't lose sight. Animalistic growling came from your lips as you finally caught up, swinging to connect to her back as she vaulted a window. Swiping your blade of filthy blood, you continued pursuing her as she left you to another survivor—Nea.

Snarling her direction, she got the memo and ran away, red clouding your vision as Meg continued to loop you around a pallet. Boiling with rage, you growl and swing once more, finally connecting as another generator lit up in the distance. 

_**It's Time, little Raven~** _

Her voice is a welcomed intrusion, watching her materialise from a thick section of fog. Flipping Meg on her back, she squeals as you sink your scythe around her neck to lock her in place. With lips pulled back, you lay a hand on your mask, looking over to The Entity for some kind of guidance. She nods, settling on the floor right above Meg's head. Pulling your mask away, your eyes burn with hatred as Meg's own widen. She opens her mouth to speak but you press a finger to your weapon upon her neck. "I have not the time for your pleading. Miss Entity?"

_**My pleasure** _

You watch with curious eyes as The Entity covers the eyes of Meg, lifting her chin with a finger as she proceeds to lean over her. Her mouth opens as darkened mist escapes her mouth and into The Entity's own (something that was new and odd, but quite beautiful to say the least). Meg chokes on her breath as The Entity pulls away, removing her hands from her face as she raises her head. 

_**Do whatever feels right. I'll be watching the rest of your Trial** _

With that, she disappeared, leaving you with Meg still bleeding and whimpering in pain. Your once blank face went into one of a mischievous smile at this revelation—she was giving you to option to mori Meg. Taking your weapon from the ground, you whistled for the nearest crows as they flocked on your shoulders. "Don't worry, Meg," You grin, cracking your head unnervingly to the side with an audible 'rak!' "I'll make sure to make your death memorable."

Gliding the scythe down her neck to her legs, Meg howled in pain as it scraped over bone and tissue. Digging the blade into her chest cavity, you pulled out her heart and threw it into the air, one of the lucky crows able to catch and peck at it, leaving the other crows pickings of her body. "Goodnight, Meg," You hiss, turning away as a crow squawks to alert you in the distance. 

· · ────── ·𖥸· ────── · ·

Spawning at the Killer Camp was odd, your once talkative persona gone as the memories of previous life rush at you too fast to comprehend and understand. The Entity had blessed you with power, the power to reclaim your pride and make them regret hurting you. Your eyes stare off into the glistening stars in the sky, having no idea what to do with all of this information. 

A soft purr caught your ears as you then, finding Wraith giving a soft little smile as you immediately softened. This was the one killer whom given you mercy, his soft white eyes staring into your own orbs as he gives a smile. Tears streamed down your cheeks as emotions flooded your mind. So much had happened, so much that you should regret that you don't all rushing forward. 

Leaning into his arms, sobs racked your frame as you continued to cry, lips quivering as you tried to let out so much of the pain you held inside your heart. You were a killer now, your job to kill for your new goddess. You had friends, something you only had from one on the other side and you felt so emotional that the only way to express it was crying. 

You were a killer. And you were okay with that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Last Chapter! Thank all of you for supporting this story! I know it took way too long to get the last chapter out but I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Love & Kisses!   
> ~Writer's Glitch


End file.
